Par amour
by lilytyty
Summary: one shot sur la chanson Par amour de Diam's


Par amour de Diam's

_"Alicia, _

_Je sais que nous ne sommes plus reparlé depuis bien longtemps mais depuis que Sirius s'est évadé d'Azcaban nous sommes réconcilié et il ne parle (encore) que de toi, _

_Il ne t'a pas oublié. Mais je dois te le dire, Sirius est mort dans l'attaque du ministère ..."_

Sirius est mort.

Ces trois mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Alicia Black depuis bientôt un an à présent.

Alicia est brune, les yeux chocolat, petite et frêle mais surtout elle est mariée à Sirius Black.

_Poupée, avec l'amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette  
T'as désiré le coup d' foudre t'as dit bonjour à la tempête,  
Poupée, t'étais cette fille au pays des merveilles  
Tu lui as ouvert ton coeur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines, je sais  
T'as vu en lui que ce que seule toi pouvais comprendre  
T'étais petite, il était grand, il était tendre,  
Je sais, et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas,  
Ni même le sang qu'on retrouvera chez toi..._

Elle avait fugué de chez elle à l'age de 15 ans, et c'était réfugié chez sa seule amie: Lily Evans de 1 an son aînée. A son arrivé à Poudlard, elle avait tout de suite apprécié Sirius, pourquoi ? Elle se le demandait encore.

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._

Elle avait essayé d'aller se réconcilier avec ses parents, à son retour Lily l'attendait avec les maraudeurs. Sirius l'avait aidé, lui aussi avait fugué, ils se comprenaient tout les deux à demi mots.

_Poupée, t'as débarqué seule sur un quai de gare,  
Tu venais d'ici, de là-bas et t'allais nulle part  
Poupée, t'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir  
C'était peut-être la raison de ton départ, qui sait ?  
Lui il a vu que t'étais frêle, que t'étais vraiment dans la merde  
Il t'a dis "T'es trop belle vient, je t'emmène poupée"  
A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor  
Il avait tort les gens, l'espoir existe encore tu sais,  
Ton innocence lui a transpercé le coeur  
Tu étais son évidence, il était ton âme soeur, je sais  
Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment,  
Ni leurs désirs, ni même la folie qui les traînent, Poupée  
Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon  
Prison dorée, t'as pris perpette dans son lagon  
Poupée¨, chez lui c'était le paradis sur terre,  
T'as même retrouvé le sourire brûlé dans une petite cuillère..._

Dés cette époque elle avait compris.

Compris qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

L'un pour l'autre jusqu'a la fin de leurs vies

Mais la vie les a séparé...

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._

La vie, persuadé d'être abandonné par son ange gardien, elle s'était laissé dépérir avec la mort de sa seule amie, Lily.

_Poupée tu n' voulais pas laisser le temps te démolir  
T'avais retrouvé le sourire t'étais redevenue solide je sais  
Vous étiez deux enfants perdus à l'abandon  
Vous êtes devenus deux amoureux contre le monde, poupée  
Petite sirène tu nageais dans l'ambulance  
Déambulant parmi les gens, rêvant d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante  
Je sais, T'avais grandi avec lui et tu mourrais avec lui  
C'était le seul à t'avoir redonné la vie  
Poupée, ton visage avait retrouvé sa lumière  
Petite fille sage deviendra-t-elle une meurtrière, qui sait ?  
Pour ses beaux yeux plus rien n'était impossible  
C'était l'amour du vice, l'amour du risque  
Poupée, tous les matins il se levait aux aurores  
Il te disait "Ma fée, je m'en vais juste nous chercher de l'or,  
Tu sais. Le monde s'acharne à faire de nous des incapables,  
Regarde-moi, tu es ma femme, je ferai tout pour qu'on se barre"..._

Marraine de Harry, elle n'avait pas pu le garder.

Sa meilleure amie venait de mourir.

Et on a enfermé sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._

Ils s'aimaient, ils s'étaient promis de s'attendre et tous sa par amour

_Poupée, tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne  
Vous alliez vous en sortir, sans égoïsme, je sais  
L'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu à l'enfer,  
Adieu aux rêves éphémères qui coulaient dans vos veines, Poupée  
Bientôt la vie sans poison ni artifices  
De l'amour, de l'eau fraîche, et des rires sans acide, je sais  
Tu étais belle poupée, tu étais sienne,  
Tu étais reine et belle et bien debout dans un monde qui crève  
Poupée, il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas  
Il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas,  
S'il te plait ne cède pas, relève toi  
Tu le retrouveras, au paradis il t'attendra, poupée  
Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur  
Tu as perdu ton issue, le seul remède à tes blessures, poupée  
S'il te plait ne fais pas ça par amour, arrête!  
Pose cette arme, ne teste pas ta bravoure, poupée  
Repense au lagon..., repense à vos rêves...  
Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres, poupée ?..._

Mais maintenant, elle a perdu espoir de le revoir ...

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._


End file.
